¿Pesadilla?
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Historia escrita como regalo para merylune, mi amiga invisible en Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus Topic: Amigo Invisible 2013


**Querida Merylune: Espero que te guste tu regalo, perdona la demora pero me han ocurrido algunos imprevistos. Puede que el escrito no sea lo que tú esperabas, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco. Tiene Dramione, aparece Harry pero no tengo ninguna Ginny mala a quien castigar, lo siento. Nuevamente, perdona la demora.**

**Sin mas, les dejo con la historia:**

* * *

** ¿Pesadilla?**

* * *

_"En el numero número doce de Grimmauld Place, una pareja cenaba tranquilamente sin hablar, sumidos en el silencio del entendimiento que les otorgan los años al matrimonio. Llevaban casi cuarenta años de casados y eran las dos personas más envidiadas, llenas de poder del mundo mágico: Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió, el salvador y ministro de magia con su esposa, Hermione Jean Granger, la bruja más inteligente de siglo XXI según El Profeta y directora del colegio Hogwarts._

_Muchos títulos conllevaban ambos, tantos que muchas veces las personas a su alrededor tendían a olvidar que también eran humanos, que cometían pecados e, inclusive, se guardaban oscuros secretos entre ambos. Cerca de cincuenta años habían pasado desde la "Gran Guerra" donde muchas familias habían quedado destruidas y muchas personas perdieron su vida, un brillante futuro que de no haber estado presentes o tomado decisiones equivocadas podrían disfrutar de ese presente que vivían Harry y Hermione._

_Terminaron de comer tranquilamente, levantaron sus platos y Harry se despidió, dándole un casto beso en la frente a su esposa. Hermione continuo limpiando un rato mas, sintiendo los típicos crujidos en la madera vieja de la gran casa, para luego ponerse a tomar un café antes de terminar de firmar las cartas para los nuevos alumnos. Se saco sus zapatos de tacón con una sacudida de sus pies, desprendió su saco y algunos bonotes de la camisa, dejando a la vista la columna marfileña de su cuello en el que, cuando tenía su cabello atado, se podía observar detrás de su oreja una marca muy inusual: parecía una W. Muchos creyeron que era en conmemoración de su amigo perdido: Ron Weasley. Sin embargo, no era así._

_Quizás esa letra contenía mas pecados de lo que era posible imaginar, tantos secretos guardados celosamente. Solo unos trazos componían el secreto más sucio de Hermione, encerraban esos recuerdos que solo se atrevía a revivir en las noches solitarias de luna nueva, en la soledad de su habitación._

_Tomo el último sorbo de su café y, con un suspiro fuerte, comenzó su rutina de cada noche: camino hacia el cuarto de baño, se desmaquillo, dejando a la vista unas arrugas bastante marcadas cerca de sus ojos marrones, y se coloco crema humectante, mirándose en el espejo copiosamente. Allí, en su reflejo no se vio a su yo de setenta y ocho años, sino a la Hermione de diecisiete. Tan joven y llena de vida, apunto de vivir su primer amor. Desde el espejo, se comenzó a contar la historia:_

_Unos meses antes de terminar su sexto año en Hogwarts, Hermione salía de la biblioteca con más libros de los que podía cargar. Arrastrando su bolso escolar, maltratado por esos seis años de uso intensivo, se rompió estrepitosamente en medio del pasillo, dejando caer varios grandes volúmenes de literatura que posiblemente eran más grandes que un ladrillo. El pasillo no era el más transitado para su suerte, ya que el hecho de ser domingo, levantaba las posibilidades de que el 99% de los alumnos estuviera disfrutando del aire libre en vez de caminando cerca de la biblioteca._

_Por eso, Hermione no tuvo ningún pudor de arremangarse la camisa y arrodillarse para juntar el lio de plumas, pergaminos y grandes tomos de Historia de la Magia. No se dio cuenta que la posición en la que estaba era bastante humillante y que si una persona a la que no le caia bien pasaba por allí, seguramente se mofaría de ella a grandes risotadas, como sucedió para su desgracia._

_Unas carcajadas sonaron a través de los pasillos vacios, haciendo un eco que rasgo profundamente el orgullo de Hermione, quien al oír esa risa no quería levantar su rostro. ¿Quién podía poseer una risa despreciativa, burlona que rezumaba asco en cada nota que alcanzaba? Obviamente que solo Draco Malfoy lograba ese efecto. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada, las orbes grises brillaban malévolas desde la altura, parecía que le transmitían miles de dagas que con odio se clavaban en su cuerpo, poniéndolo rígido y haciéndola sentir el ser más horrible del planeta._

_-¿Cuánto te pagan por limpiar el piso, Granger? No debe ser mucho porque tu sola presencia ensucia hasta el aire, sangre inmunda –Fanfarroneo Malfoy, haciendo ver sus dientes blancos con cada sonrisa torcida que le otorgaba._

_-Cállate, hurón –Hermione tomo las pocas cosas que le quedaban, hizo un hechizo para agrandar su bolso y coloco todo dentro de el. No tenía ganas de soportar al mayor narcisista del colegio-. Hoy no pienso aguantar tu gran ego, me sorprende que aun camines por tus propios pies y no pidas a tus gorilas que te lleven en hombros._

_-Qué gran idea, sabía que esa enorme cabeza tuya debía tener un propósito, siempre he creído que no es normal tenerla de ese tamaño._

_-Y yo creía que no era posible que tu ego creciera más, veo que tendremos que agrandar las puertas o pronto no serás capaz de penetrar en los cursos, Malfoy._

_-Es obvio que lo harían s fuera por mí, hay personas que moverían cielo y tierra porque me encuentre bien. A diferencia de otras que ni siquiera sus amigotes se preocupan por ella._

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ellos siempre se preocupan por mí! –Se enojo Hermione, pero Malfoy se aproximo e indecentemente comenzó a palparle los bolsillos de su túnica, como buscando algo. Irónicamente, la jugarreta le salió por la culata porque al tocar se dio cuenta que ella era toda una mujer debajo de esas ropas demasiado grandes-. ¡Deja de tocarme, maldito pervertido!_

_-Oye, solo quería ver si los tenias en los bolsillos porque no los veía. No es como si tuviera un interés en tu cuerpo flacucho –Las mejillas de su rival pasaron rápidamente de un sonrojo a un color que refulgía de rabia reprimida, aunque Draco sabía que esas últimas palabras ni él se las creía luego de haber tocado esas curvas que le estaban prohibidas._

_-¿Cuerpo flacucho? ¡Ohm, claro! ¡Pero si estoy hablando con "Míster Músculos"! ¡Por favor, si Harry tiene más cuerpo que tu, hurón albino!_

_-¿Me estas comparando con el cara rajada? ¿A mí? Indudablemente necesitas lentes como tú "héroe" –Remarco la palabra "héroe" con un sarcasmo muy propio aunque el disgusto de ser comparado con esa cosa le hacía doler algo más que su orgullo propio-. Nunca más te atrevas a compararme con ese mamarracho con frente marcada, soy mucho más guapo que él._

_-¿Ofendido? ¡Pobre! –El puchero que le hizo Hermione prendió una luz en los ojos de Draco, que se moría por morderse y demostrarle que era mejor que Potter en todos los aspectos. Pero no sabía que le sucedía, era un Malfoy, no debía desear probar los labios de una impura, por más suaves o apetitosos que se vieran cuando los dientes de su sueña los aprisionaban._

_-¡Cállate, Granger! Lo que tu deseas es probar un hombre de verdad, no unos títeres como Krum, la comadreja o cara rajada –Susurro la serpiente, suavemente y rodeando a su presa, haciéndola retroceder contra la pared, olvidar su bolso tirado en la mitad del corredor y hasta a sus amigos que la esperaban en algún lugar del castillo que ya no recordaba. Solo existían esos ojos, aproximándose cada vez más, tentándola con miles de promesas de lo prohibido-. Y hoy es tu día de suerte._

_Y con esas palabras, Draco Malfoysupo que nada iba a impedir el lento descenso de sus labios hacia los de ella. Sintió sus labios calientes y hambrientos contra la boca. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, apenas lograban reunir la presencia de ánimo para pensarlo. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan viva, parecía un petardo a punto de estallar, aun cuando no tenía experiencia alguna le devolvió el beso, moviendo los labios con ingenua incertidumbre, la lengua disparándose para probar el caliente sabor salado de su piel._

_Las manos de Draco le presionaron la espalda, aprisionándola contra él, y entonces, ella se apoyo contra la pared dándole acceso a su cuerpo con libre albedrio. Estaba enloquecido. Ésa era la única explicación para que sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia y vagando por todos lados, probando, palpando, apretando, deseando poseer ese cuerpo al completo, sin restricciones ni impedimentos tan ridículos como la sangre._

_Le recorrió la garganta hacia abajo con los labios, siguiendo la elegante curva de la clavícula, justo donde el borde de la camisa se encontraba con la piel. Corrió el borde hacia abajo, saboreando una nueva pulgada de ella, explorando la suave y salada dulzura, y estremeciéndose de placer cuando los suspiros de Hermione eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo._

_El calor de él la tocaba por todas partes, y era tan sólido, tan duro y tan masculino… Se sentía como si estuviese deslizándose por el borde de un precipicio. Estaba cayendo, cayendo, pero no quería ser salvada. Sólo quería llevarse a él con ella. De pronto, como todo tiene que acabar, la voz de Ronald se oyó a lo lejos:_

_-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hermione, ven!_

_La pareja se separo rápidamente, ambos con sus ojos abiertos por el asombro y las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, atónitos por su propia osadía. Hermione se llevo la mano a los labios, que evocaban una leve sombra del beso de Draco, pero la razón llego a ella y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, cada vez más cerca. Mientras tanto, el observo como desaparecía entre los pasillos antes de suspirar fuertemente y, con rabia, pegarle un puñetazo a la pared._

_Luego, solo miradas furtivas y sonrojos imperceptibles se volvieron los mensajes secretos de la parejita, quienes peleaban cada vez que podían pero casi siempre terminaban besándose apasionadamente en algún aula vacía para que nadie los descubriera. Hicieron promesas eternas a los murmullos en la biblioteca, disfrutando de amplios instantes de soledad en los que hablaban de las cosas que les gustaban y las que no. Pero los finales felices no existían, al menos no para ellos._

_Una noche en la que Harry y Dumbledore habían salido a buscar horrocruxes, Draco descubrió su verdadera cara, ante la mirada herida de Hermione, que solo atino a correr al lado de Ron, quien estaba en el suelo por un golpe. La guerra comenzó, y no se habían vuelto a ver hasta que se encontraron en la sala de menesteres, ambos escondían anhelos, secretos deseos de ver al otro, acariciar, besarlo hasta no dejarlo ir jamás._

_Pero luego de haber vivido tantas cosas con sus amigos, Hermione se beso con Ronald en la cámara de los secretos, enviando sin querer el mensaje equivocado porque cuando unas palabras se soltaron al aire, se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había tratado de hacer: sustituir a su amor imposible con su mejor amigo._

_-¡Ella es mi novia, estúpidos! –Gritó Ron._

_Y Hermione vio como en los ojos grises de Draco algo moría. El fuego comía todo lo que encontraba, aunque lograron alcanzar entre todos unas escobas mágicas con las que lograr salir de allí, Ron se subió a la suya con Crabbe y Harry se subió con Hermione, aunque luego se sumo Draco._

_Pero el peso era demasiado, estaban bajando de altura y no los convenía caer a donde los animales de fuego los esperaban, por eso, mientras Ron desaparecía en la puerta, Draco agarro a Hermione y, frente a los ojos sorprendidos de Harry, le dio un pequeño beso._

_-Siempre, Hermione, recuérdalo –Y sin más, se soltó de la escoba, cayendo hacia donde la muerte lo esperaba para darle cobijo._

_La Hermione de setenta y ocho años salió de su recuerdo, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas por su amor perdido. Se caso con Harry porque nunca le pediría nada más allá de un matrimonio pantalla, sabía la historia, algo incompleta pero sospechaba los hechos que seguían. Soltando su cepillo, camino hacia su habitación, acostándose en su cama fría como hacía desde hacían cincuenta años, durmiéndose abrazada a sus recuerdos."_

* * *

-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta ya!

El techo de la carpa le dio la bienvenida cuando abrió sus ojos, tenía diecisiete y andaba con sus amigos buscando horrocruxes, nada de lo que había soñado pasó. Un suspiro de alivio se abrió paso en su pecho, antes de que la cabeza somnolienta de Harry se escurriera entre las cortinas de su litera.

-¿Estabas gritando? Hermione, me asustaste de muerte porque gritabas el nombre de Malfoy –Sus ojos verdes tenían lagañas en las comisuras pero transmitían una preocupación que hizo despabilar a Hermione.

-No paso nada, Harry, solo tuve una pesadilla –Y comenzando a levantarse, con pijama y todo abrió la carpa mirando al bosque, tranquilo y apacible-. Una muy horrible pesadilla.

* * *

**¿Se la creyeron? Se aceptan review-insulto. **


End file.
